candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 365/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 77 | previous = | prevtype = Ingredient | next = | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 20,000 | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *There is a huge number of two layer icings which can reduce available board space. However, they are easier to clear due to the board having five colours compared to six in its counterpart in Reality. *Moon struck will prevent candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale from spawning. If blue or green colour appears on the left side of the moon scale, 12 additional candies of that colour have to be collected in addition to the 2 candies they have to collect six moves after the moon struck 100 candies x ((5 moves + 1 move) / 50 moves) = 12 candies This assumes that the start of the moon struck removes less than the number of required candies whose colour appears on the moon scale.. *The orders are worth 20,000 points 200 regular candies × 100 points per regular candy = 20,000 points, which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Create special candy combinations to destroy the icing and increase available board space. *If possible, use the colour bomb during moon struck to increase the number of required candies. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. Moreover, its Reality counterpart has six colours for all the moves available. This makes it much easier to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The order is worth 20,000 points. Hence, an additional 45,000 points for two stars and an additional 60,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *With the same number of moves and with the same two and three star target scores as its Reality counterpart, they are not much difficult to reach. *The two and three layer icings limit available board space. However, they are not too hard to clear with five colours. *The mystery candies does not hinder much in earning two and three stars. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Trivia *This level has fewer colours than its counterpart in Reality. *This is the 1,000th level in the whole game (635 levels in Reality + 365 levels in Dreamworld). Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-28-10-38-27.png|Mobile version Level 365 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Bonkers Bakery levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with chameleon candies Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Levels with fewer candy colours than its Reality counterpart Category:Major milestones Category:Very easy levels